heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday (DC Extended Universe) (DC Series)
Doomsday was a mutated Kryptonian created by Lex Luthor from the corpse of General Zod in a long-forbidden ancient ritual, in order to bring down Superman. Capable of apocalyptic levels of destruction, Doomsday's might necessitated the forces of Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman in order to take him down. He was ultimately killed by Superman at the end of their fierce brawl, losing his own life in the process. Personality Doomsday is an extremely ferocious monstrous being with an insatiable bloodlust, desire for destruction, and carnage, which makes him a nearly unstoppable threat of apocalyptic proportions. However, due to Doomsday's feral mind, he therefore has a limited intelligence, being unable to tell the difference between friend and foe, attempting to kill his creator Lex Luthor right after emerging from the Genesis Chamber, and he thus owes allegiance to no one but himself. Therefore, while incredibly dangerous, Doomsday was relatively quickly outsmarted by Batman, who baited the monster into following him, which allowed Wonder Woman to get a hold of Doomsday with her lasso, which allowed Batman to momentarily weaken the monster with a Kryptonite gas grenade, which, in turn, gave Superman the opening he needed to deliver the killing blow to Doomsday, with the Kryptonite spear. However, Doomsday's incredible bloodlust allowed the monster to murder Superman as well, just as he was dying. Biography The Death of Superman Creation Created as a contingency plan for his goal of killing Superman if Batman were to fail, Lex Luthor entered the Genesis Chamber of Scout Ship 0344 using the fingerprints of General Zod and his Command Key, assuming undaunted control for his procedure. He ordered to be taught all of the knowledge from 100,000 alien worlds that the starship's archive contained. Among the tremendous amount of new knowledge Lex gained, he learnt of an ancient Kryptonian monster, and promptly decided to re-create it, as a final contingency plan. In order to begin the lengthy process, Lex brought in Zod's corpse into the Genesis Chamber, cutting his own palm, and pouring his own blood onto Zod's face. The starship warned Lex that re-creating the fearsome monster was forbidden by the Kryptonian Law Council, but Lex noted that the council was long gone, along with its destroyed planet, and ordered the process to commence. Birth While the process is still going on, Lex has Anatoli Knyazev kidnap Martha Kent, and then confronts Superman, presenting him with a horrible ultimatum, in order to force the alien superhero into a mortal duel with the equipped Batman. However, this plan ultimately fails, and Superman flies to the scout ship to confront Lex. However, mere seconds after Superman comes crashing through the starship's building (while Batman simultaneously saves Martha from Knyazev's men), the birthing process is complete, and Lex gleefully proclaims the monster to be "Superman's Doomsday", just as the massive monster smashes his way out of the Genesis Chamber's birthing martix. Lex gleefully added that now Superman was "as good as dead." Doomsday unleashes a thunderous roar, and hurls a monstrous punch at Lex. However, the punch is intercepted by Superman, who blocks and counters with a blow of his own. The battling duo then proceed to break out of the Fortress, continuing their mortal duel. Battle with the Trinity Doomsday breaks free of the scout ship and leaps into Heroes Park. Superman pursues Doomsday, and the two do battle, Doomsday destroying the Superman Statue in the process. Doomsday's strength surpasses Superman's, but he manages to hold his own and sends the creature flying into a building. Subsequently, Doomsday is fired at by military helicopters, but is not harmed. He adapts to the fire and only becomes more durable. Doomsday is then launched into space by Superman. The US President then sends an order to shoot Doomsday down with a megaton nuke, carried out by General Swanwick. Seeing the missile approach, Superman defiantly holds Doomsday still, determined to destroy the beast. The warhead hits with an explosion so gigantic, that it can clearly be seen from Earth's surface. Falling back to Earth, Doomsday's body lands on Stryker's Island, but is far from dead. The explosion seemingly only making the creature stronger. Doomsday's body once again regenerates. Recovered himself, Superman then charges at Doomsday yet again, sending the beast flying where it collides with a chemical silo. Batman attempts to distract Doomsday, but is eventually cornered. Doomsday shoots his heat vision at him, however the rays are deflected by Wonder Woman. Superman and Wonder Woman then proceed to attack Doomsday in tandem, while Batman tries to expose the monster to the Kryptonite gas. Superman then leaves to save Lois Lane from drowning and retrieves Batman's Kryptonite spear. Batman is successful in exploiting Doomsday's only known vulnerability. Seeing her chance, Wonder Woman attacks and manages to cut off the creature's arm with the Sword of Athena. However, it only results in a tremendously sharp skeletal protrusion growing back in its place. Last Stand and Death Wonder Woman manages to temporarily restrain Doomsday with her lasso. Superman sees that the only way to stop Doomsday is to risk his own life. He charges at the creature, exposed to the Kryptonite himself, and stabs Doomsday in the chest with the Kryptonite Spear. However, the spear did not manage to fully pierce Doomsday and he is able to stab Superman in return, piercing his chest with the bone protrusion on his arm. A mortally wounded Superman is undeterred by his impending death, and he uses his last reserves of strength to further impale Doomsday and manages to fully push it through the other side, finally killing the monster, though himself dying in the process. With a final bellow of agony, the now lifeless bodies of hero and monster collapse upon the ground. What became of Doomsday's corpse, remains unknown. Relationships Allies * Lex Luthor - creator and genetic source * General Zod † - genetic source Enemies * Superman - killer and victim (resurrected) * Wonder Woman - indirect killer * Batman - indirect killer * United States Armed Forces - attempted killers ** Secretary of Defense Calvin Swanwick ** Major Carrie Farris * Kryptonian Law Council † Gallery Category:DC